


Welcome to The Family

by Woniebat



Series: Demon Brothers Hurt Comfort...But Probably More Hurt [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Demons, Gore, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat
Summary: Asmodeus pays visits to Satan, since no one else seems to.
Series: Demon Brothers Hurt Comfort...But Probably More Hurt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Welcome to The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say I'm just happy I even got this done. It's formatted a little weird but if you're reading this, bold of you to assume I think things through when writing. It's also not proofread. Have fun!

Blood.

It's everywhere.

It permeates the spare room, invades the senses.

However it's quickly leaving Asmodeus.

His breathing is labored as he lays in a pool of blood, while he tries to keep his wavering focus and fading consciousness on the creature that's wounded him.

The creature is an ungodly amalgamation of feathers, fur, teeth and wrath, huddled; one that had ripped through Asmodeus's flesh deeper than he's ever imagined.

This is his punishment.

He deserves this.

Asmodeus curled his fingers, starting a slow process of trying to move the rest of his body.

Slowly he comes to stand, stumbling towards his attacker.

___________

___________

  
  


"It says its name is Satan if you insist on prying,"

Lucifer let out an exasperated sigh, doing a poor job at holding back a glare from his brother.

Asmodeus couldn't begin to know the extent of the pain and stress Lucifer was under, however Lucifer certainly didn't know about Asmodeus's stress either;

Neither of them could imagine what Satan was going through.

"May I see them?"

"Asmode-"

"We shouldn't just leave Satan alone!"

Lucifer is dumbfounded by the interruption, frankly Asmodeus was too.

"I'm... I'm going to see them Lucifer; someone should welcome them at least."

___________

___________

  
  


Asmodeus is ready to face another attack. His nerves had already shut down again. 

Whether it was a blessing or a curse, to Asmodeus it was just a cruel reminder of his impurities.

He deserves this.

How dare he attempt any good deed in this putrid demonic body.

"Please let me get through to something."

The heat of tears rolling down his face couldn't be felt, but this wasn't about him, or how he felt.

___________

___________

  
  


Satan is prominent in the scarcely furnished room, since he was the only thing not covered in dust and cobwebs;

When was the last time anyone was here…

Asmodeus pushed the thought aside as he realized he may be intruding without any warning; if Satan was any way similar to him he's likely scared.

"Knock knock, here comes Asmo," he speaks softly as he walks in.

"Don't patronize me," Satan bristles.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm Asmodeus and I've been told you're Satan?"

"Yes, Satan is my name."

"Would you allow me your company?"

"I suppose."

___________

___________

  
  


Asmodeus found himself with his arms wrapped tightly around the creature's warped, beak-like snout, well aware he could be ripped to pieces at any moment should the creature keep thrashing and struggling.

"Satan."

Perhaps he's calm from the lack of blood in his body, or the way his sense of self had decayed since his fall; perhaps he simply came here to die.

Not that he could tell being dazed from his injuries.

He takes deep, calming breaths, despite Satan violently struggling against him.

"This isn't you, Satan."

His struggling seems to ease slightly, allowing Asmodeus to loosen his grip ever so slightly.

His fingers begin to card through the mix of fur and feathers that was Satan, calming the both of them.

His bare wings twitch, his fogged mind dreaming of when all of his brothers preened.

Memories of their love and affection, something Asmodeus may never hear openly again.

Something Satan has never heard to begin with.

"Satan," he looks down at the monster in his arms, "I may not have known for as long as I've known my brothers, but I do love you."

He doesn't have the mind to filter himself spilling out honest thoughts.

"No matter how you're treated by our brothers you will always be loved by me, to make up for the time you missed…"

"You'll always be more to me than just your anger and I'll be with you through all of it, Satan."

___________

___________

  
  


Lucifer walks in the spare room only to find it destroyed; the dust littered air reeked of iron, shreds and splinters of furniture lay over the floor miserably.

Far more concerning was the blood spattered throughout the room, streaks, smears, and alarmingly large puddles.

The calm air Lucifer keeps nearly shatters at the sight of Asmodeus.

There he sits, gored and maimed, in a pool of his own congealing blood with Satan's head nested peacefully in his lap; he was seemingly unaware of the disaster scene painted in his own blood directing his focus in favor of comforting his newest family member.

"Asmodeus!"

"Shhhh," he scolds softly, "he's asleep right now Lucifer."

"He's injured y-"

"I'll be fine, Lucifer," Asmodeus states sternly, looking back down to Satan with a look Lucifer hadn't seen since they fell.

"He's our brother, he's just as fearful as we were, as we are now. Don't hurt him for this."

It may be the first emotion he's seen in Asmodeus's eyes since they fell, every moment around him felt like being with the husk of what he used to be,

But this…

Asmodeus only held love for his family in his eyes now.


End file.
